Most plumbing valves (fixtures) used in baths and showers are recessed behind a wall (usually tile) with only the operating stem of the fixture extending through the wall. Notwithstanding instructions as to proper location of such fixtures relative to the outer surface (facing a bather) of the wall, considerable dimensional variance exists in placement of such fixtures.
One approach to accommodating this variation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,462 wherein the valve operating stem contains circumferential notches along its length which allow the stem to be broken or sawed off at whatever length is needed to assure proper placement of the handle on the stem to bring it in close proximity to the wall.